


morning sweat and lazy smiles

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up to a half empty bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sweat and lazy smiles

Magnus wakes up to a half empty bed. He rolls over to look at the clock sitting on his bedside table, sees that it’s almost noon, and understands why there isn’t a warm, firm body keeping him company. 

Alec wakes up at ungodly hours every morning. Sometimes Magnus wakes up in time to convince him to stay in bed and sometimes he even falls back asleep. But over the last week or so, Alec has been sneaking out of bed in the morning leaving Magnus to wake up alone. 

Magnus stretches, limbs popping and cracking as he sinks further into the mattress for a moment, before slowly sitting up. He sits there, Chairman Meow crawling into his lap, for a moment and just listens to the late-morning sounds.

That’s when he hears it. 

Little huffs of breath floating through the air from the living room. 

He scoops the Chairman into his arms, sliding his feet into his purple fuzzy slippers, and pads his way to the living room clad only in his short sleeping shorts. 

He doesn’t complain at the sight that greets him. 

Alexander has apparently decided that he can’t spend another day laying around doing nothing and has compensated by working out right in the middle of Magnus’s living room. 

Magnus smirks, leaning against the pillar, stroking Chairman’s fur, as he watches Alec’s shirtless, sweaty stomach muscles contract as he raises into a sit up. He follows the movement up and down, up and down, feeling his mouth go dry as Alec’s eyes remain closed. 

Magnus allows himself the time to truly appreciate the Shadowhunter training that Alec has put his body through since the age of twelve. His arms are raised, and folded behind his head, cupping the back of it in support, causing the muscles, the delicious muscles, to strain in just the right way. Magnus has to physically stop himself from bounding over to Alec and drawing his mouth over every inch of Alec’s arms. 

The fine hair on Alec’s chest is matted down with sweat much like it was that first time that Magnus had the privilege of seeing Alexander shirtless. He wants to trace every line from Alec’s collarbone to the groove of his hipbones with his tongue. He wants to mark every inch of Alec’s body with his mouth, claim him. 

He must have stopped petting Chairman in his lust induced haze, because the cat leaps from his arms, prancing over to Alec and head-butting his side. 

Alec’s eyes fly open, startled by the sudden feeling of the cat against his bare skin and that’s when he sees Magnus. His eyes go a little wide, before he relaxes, smiling that soft smile. He raises up into a sitting position, resting his forearms against his knees as he looks up at Magnus from the floor. His hair is hanging into his eyes a bit and Magnus has never felt so endeared. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Alec quips, smile growing as Magnus rolls his eyes. 

“It’s not my fault that you get up at the ass crack of dawn, Alexander,” Magnus retorts, eyes raking up and down Alec’s body again. “I would complain about the unpleasant empty bed I just woke up to, but I could get used to this” –he gestures down Alec’s body with his hand– “every morning.” 

Alec looks down at himself and Magnus sees the self-consciousness bloom on his face. He walks over to Alec, sits himself down in front of him, and covers Alec’s forearms, still resting on top of his knees, with his hands. 

“Hey,” Magnus says, softly, gently, coaxing Alec into looking at him. Alec does, slowly. His shoulders have curved in a little, making him look smaller, and Magnus swears he will spend the rest of Alec’s life making sure he knows he’s the most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen. 

Finally, when Alec meets Magnus’s eyes, after a few moments of silence, Magnus leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against those firm, pink lips. He pulls away resting his forehead against Alec’s. 

“Do you need any help?” Magnus asks, having learned it’s best not to press Alec too much on how absolutely breathtaking he is at moments like this. Magnus reserves most of his heartfelt compliments for the bedroom, when Alec is too far gone to protest. 

Alec quirks an eyebrow, a smile blooming over his face. “Lay on your back,” he says, a demanding voice taking over. 

Magnus smiles and happily obliges. He lays on his back, hands at his sides, and feet together. Alec positions himself over Magnus, hands next to Mangus’s shoulders, and legs spread enough so Magnus fits between them. He hovers over Magnus, before slowly lowering himself into a push up. 

Alec pecks Magnus’s lips, before pushing back up and grinning down at Magnus’s slightly stunned face. Magnus could really get used to this every morning. Alec lowers and lifts himself back up over and over again, kissing Magnus every time. When he starts to trail his tongue out over Magnus’s slightly parted lips, nipping lightly at the lower one, before raising back up and lowering back down, Magnus hooks his legs around Alec’s hips and pulls him down. Alec catches himself so he doesn’t completely crush Magnus, but doesn’t complain when Magnus buries his hands in Alec’s sweaty hair and properly licks his way inside Alec’s mouth. 

Who knew working out could be so erotic?


End file.
